


It is I you are seeking.

by thecat_13145



Series: Prince of Egypt [9]
Category: Numb3rs, The Mummy Series
Genre: Coffee, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecat_13145/pseuds/thecat_13145
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things she likes about her brother's boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	It is I you are seeking.

Bennu sat glaring at the machine.

 

Coffee should not be made in a machine; it should be brewed in a pot, over a campfire preferably.

 

Not that this muck the Americans insisted on drinking was much like coffee anyway.

 

“As hot as hell, as black as night, as sweet as love and as strong as death” 

 

That was the only true way to drink coffee.

 

Ian slid a cup across to her. It’s a peace offering and they both recognise it as such.

 

She took a sip. It wasn’t as good as that made by her people, but for outsider coffee it wasn’t horrendous. 

 

She was about to ask Ian why he had brought three cups with him, when Don Eppes swept in.

 

“Thanks Ian.” He grabbed the cup nearest to him, drowning the thick sludge in one gulp. Bennu glanced at Ian.

 

“At least he drinks his coffee like a Mejai”


End file.
